


甜蜜假期

by Takeshi_Umbra



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Porn, adult, sex fantasies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeshi_Umbra/pseuds/Takeshi_Umbra
Summary: 小黄文||原创||练手||黄油文本风||兄妹||欧美人设





	1. 刚回家就进入mating season的两人也太ero了不过我决定先放点Fluff

“拜托，你们非得在儿子回家度假的时候出去旅行吗？”我对着电话那头的父母抱怨道。

“抱歉了儿子，双人蜜月旅行必须在5号前出发。我把车钥匙留给你，就放在你房间的桌子上。享受你的快乐假期吧。”老爹说完就挂掉了电话。甚至没有说一句想我。

好吧，至少能随意使用家里的车子是一个好消息。

我叫杰森，两年前从大学毕业后顺利找到了一份游戏公司的设计工作。就像每个幸运儿的故事一样，我参与的项目在去年年底推出后大获成功，成为了玩家们的头号话题。我和项目组的同事们也各自得到了一笔不菲的奖金和年内自由安排的两个月带薪假期，我便决定在这个夏天回到家乡的小镇上，看看久违的家人，怀念过去的时光。

当我在回家的列车上眺望着熟悉而陌生的风景时，口袋里的手机震动了两下，是艾莉亚发来的消息：

“你回家了？”带着一个惊讶的表情。

“很快就到。”我回道。

“好吧，别跟我抢电视，不然有你好看的。”这次是一个拳头，这让我怀念起过去为了电视所有权吵得不可开交的时光。

“你不是应该在上学吗？”我故意问道。

“我从高中毕业了，白痴。真不敢相信你居然没来参加我的毕业典礼！”我似乎能看到她正在对着手机翻白眼，不禁微笑起来。

艾莉亚是我的妹妹，她在我5岁的时候出生。童年时我们就像世界上其他的兄妹一样吵吵闹闹而又亲密无间，直到我离开家去了大学。从那以后我们只有假期才见面。刚开始她还对我的大学生活十分好奇，在社交工具上问这问那。或许是因为各自的学业和兴趣不同，很快我们就不再关注彼此的生活了。

回家的过程总是很短暂，我站在熟悉的家门前，没有掏出钥匙，而是按响了门铃。心里期待着看到艾莉亚开门时惊喜的神情。

手机又响了，我掏出来一看，被逗笑了。

艾莉亚：“自己开门，笨蛋。”

我只好拿出钥匙开门，妹妹就站在门后，背着双手微笑看着我。

“欢迎回家，老哥！”她清脆的声音一点儿也没变。

我看着眼前熟悉又陌生的少女，一时间竟忘了打招呼。她的脸上已经没有了以前的雀斑，明亮的大眼睛像最纯净的蓝宝石一样清澈，忽闪忽闪地看着我。柔顺的栗色长发披散在肩上，我注意到她刚刚洗过头，散发出一种淡雅的幽香。她身上是一件大号T恤，领口开到了肩膀，可爱的锁骨几乎完全显露了出来，饱满的胸部将衣服稍稍顶起。下摆盖过臀部，堪堪遮住了牛仔短裤，而留出一对白皙、健康、活泼的长腿，虽然她只有5呎6吋高，但身材比例十分完美。我这才意识到，我的妹妹已经不再是曾经像我一邋遢的小鬼头，而是长成了一个美丽动人的女孩。

“哈～喽～有人在吗？”艾莉亚伸出手在失神的我眼前晃了晃，然后毫不犹豫地一脚踹在我的小腿上。

“嗷！”我痛叫出声，“嘿！”

虽然她只穿了一对白色短袜，可她的用的力气一点儿也不小。我脑海里的绮想全数化为一个念头：她还是那个一言不合就跟我打架的亲妹妹。

“好了，‘色咪咪先生’，”她右手搭在腰上，坏笑着调侃尴尬的我，“你还要不要我帮你拿行李？”

我知道她肯定不会帮我拿较重的衣服箱子，只好把比较轻的电脑包递给她。

“很绅士，我原谅你了。”她打趣道。

我把行李放在我以前的房间，接着决定洗个澡，冲掉这一路的臭汗和疲惫。

我脱掉上衣，换上短裤，搭着毛巾走向浴室。艾莉亚正在客厅一边看着电视一边享用小松饼。她看到了裸露胸膛的我，故意高声说：

“哇哦！身材真棒～先生！”

“我只是去洗澡。”我说，又加了一句：“再说你又不是没见过。”

“你以前可没这么……惹火～”她故作挑逗地说道，可我分明看见她脸有些红。

“别说那样的话！”我假装生气。

艾莉亚发出一阵银铃般的笑声，回过头继续看她的电视剧。

躺在浴缸里，舒适的水温消解着我的疲劳。我已经很久没有用过浴缸，因为我狭小的公寓浴室装不下。

人在非常放松的时候总会产生有关性的念头，我也不例外。我在氤氲的蒸汽中闭上了眼，脑海中裸女的形象渐渐清晰，想象着她在我的胯下卖力地吞吐，我用手握住了勃起的阳具，准备来一发狠的。

“感觉怎么样，哥哥？”幻想中的艾莉亚抬起头来，俏皮地笑着问。体液在龟头和嘴唇间拉成了晶莹的细丝，有的从嘴角流向下巴，滴在白皙饱满的乳房上。纯洁和淫荡在她可爱的小脸上形成了一种奇妙的和谐。

操！

我瞬间清醒，猛地坐起身，被自己意淫妹妹的行为吓了一大跳。不停地告诉自己我一定是疯了，才会产生这种伤害自己最亲爱妹妹的乱伦念头……

但是我似乎听到内心深处的小恶魔在蛊惑着我，谈论着艾莉亚美丽可爱的面庞、性感完美的身段，谈论着她柔软的嘴唇、饱满的酥胸、滑嫩的双腿和……

我狠狠地甩了甩头，让理智重新回到脑中。  
虽然掐断了绮思，但我无奈地注意到我的小兄弟依然昂首挺立，完全没有停战的意思。  
正在我因为罪恶感苦恼的时候，浴室的门被艾莉亚敲响了。

“你在里面半个小时了，你搞定没有？”

“你要干嘛？”我可不能就这么出去，万一被她看到我勃起的下体就太尴尬了。

“我要用厕所！”她没好气地回道，“你有一分钟的时间出来。”

我只好答应，在腰上匆匆围了一条浴巾，但这只是欲盖弥彰，坚挺的阳具依然在浴巾上顶起了一个小帐篷。

我赶在一分钟的时限结束前打开了浴室门以防她像小时候一样直接破门而入——虽然现在不大可能。尽量装作若无其事。艾莉亚看着浑身湿淋淋的我打趣道：“你在浴缸里溺水了吗？”

这时我们面对面站着，我望着别处，尽量不去看她，但却感到视线在我身上游移。我想看看她到底在搞什么鬼，于是低下头去。

她瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地打量着我的小帐篷。

察觉到我也在看着她，艾莉亚抬起头来，羞红着脸在我胸膛上打了一巴掌把我推开。然后关上了浴室门。

这太尴尬了。

我只好回到房间擦干身体。当我想要穿上裤子的时候才发现我的肉棒还是胀得厉害。我只好干脆就在房间里来一发，但每当我一闭上眼睛想象女人的身体，我发现她们全都会变成艾莉亚的样子。

“该死……只是想象而已，就这一次！”我咬了咬牙，开始意淫我可爱的妹妹。

或许是因为太久没有跟女人做爱，事实上自从大学毕业后我就没有找过女友，我发现自己无法停止对艾莉亚青春曼妙的胴体的渴望。我在幻想中饥渴地舔吸着她C罩杯的乳房，感受着粉嫩的乳头在我的舌尖颤抖。

“天啊……哥哥……这感觉真好……啊……嗯……”

我想象着她扭动青涩而健美的身体，情迷意乱地对我说下流的话，想象着她情欲高涨地呻吟，黄莺一般动听的声音在我耳边萦绕，一点点地侵蚀着我的理智。

“哦……艾莉亚……！”我迷失在禁忌的情欲中，压低声音喘息着念叨妹妹的名字，一边加快了手上的动作。

“天哪杰森……！天啊……太棒了……！啊！你把我……你把你妹妹变成了一个荡妇……啊！……我要……失去理智了……哈啊……”

我在幻想中粗鲁地侵犯着艾莉亚，7吋长的肉棒快速进出着她爱液泛滥的丰满小穴，穴口随着我的动作不断张缩，她的双腿用力缠紧我的腰部，迎合着我的进出。我们激烈地拥吻着，她柔软灵活的舌头与我纠缠在一起，交换着彼此的味道。

“啊！……啊！天啊……这太刺激了！我要高潮了……我又要高潮了……！”

“我也是，我也要射了……！”

“射在里面！求你了射在里面！！给我热热的……我要你的精液……！让你最亲爱的妹妹怀孕！！”

这淫靡而禁忌的景象让我获得了前所未有的邪恶快感，我再也无法忍受，随着一声沉闷的低吼，我积攒的精液全部打在了墙壁上，而在幻想中，我灌满了艾莉亚的小穴。

高潮来得如此激烈，将我刚刚恢复的精神再一次透支。我疲惫地躺倒在床上，甚至顾不上清理精液，就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

等我醒来的时候天已经暗了下来，打开手机一看，已经到了晚上七点钟，这一觉睡了四个小时。

“靠……”我拍了拍脑袋，让自己清醒一些，坐了起来，“我得去做饭了……”

我穿好衣服裤子，伸手开门，发现门并没有关上。

“操操操操操！！”我心脏差点儿停止跳动，因为我记得很清楚，我在换衣服和手淫之前确确实实关上了门。而现在门开了，也就是说……

“她来过我房间！老天啊，她不会看到了吧……”我已经开始给自己宣判死刑，我无法想象万一她看到我躲在房间里手淫之后我该怎么面对她。

嗡嗡作响的手机打断了我的恐慌，是艾莉亚发来的消息：

“睡好了吗？我可是要饿！死！了！”

看来她没有发现……我长出了一口气，不用担心因为变态行为而被亲妹妹厌恶的感觉不亚于死里逃生，虽然我对自己的下流行为还有点耿耿于怀。

迅速用清理干净已经风干的案发现场后，我用冰箱里留下的食材做了两碟焗意面。长久的独居生活很好地锻炼了我的厨艺，艾莉亚狼吞虎咽地享用完自己的那份后，又对着毫无抵抗力的我用撒娇的方式赢到了原本属于我的小半碟。当她调皮地舔去盘中的肉汁时我满脑子想的都是她可爱的小舌头，她伸出舌头扫过嘴角的动作让我心神恍惚。

“我都不知道你做饭那么美味——嗝！”她毫不吝啬地夸奖我，夸张地打了个饱嗝。然后和我一起大笑起来。

清洗完碗碟，我在客厅找到了老爹给我留的威士忌，给自己倒了一杯。艾莉亚的小脑袋好奇地凑了过来，我给她倒了一杯橙汁。

“这不公平，我也想喝那个！”她撒娇般嚷道。

“噢～你不会喜欢的。”我把威士忌推向她，比了个请的手势。

艾莉亚看了看标签，又看了看我。我微微一笑，仰头把杯子里的酒全部送入咽喉，然后夸张地出了一口气。

艾莉亚学着我的样子倒了小半杯酒，小心翼翼地品尝着。但很快她就受不了了，放下没喝完的酒杯抓起橙汁，像漱口一样一口气喝光。

“天哪……”她脸色难看极了，“你们是怎么把这么苦又这么辣的东西喝出那么美味的样子的？”

“这个嘛……其实大多数人喜欢的是它的麻醉作用，这能让人放松。你从来没喝过酒吗？”

艾莉亚嗫嚅了一会儿，有些尴尬地承认：“没有。”

“我不信，”我取笑道，“就算你上学的时候是乖乖女，你怎么可能连毕业舞会的酒都没尝过？”

“我就是没有，不行吗？”她有点儿赌气地说，“毕业舞会的酒不过是让发情的单身男女有一个上床的借口罢了。我宁愿跟女孩儿们待在一起。”

“你的意思是你没交过男朋友？”我这次是真的不相信，“拜托，我这么漂亮的妹妹会没有人追求吗？”

艾莉亚听到我的称赞很是开心，咯咯地笑道：“有啊，我是收到过很多男生写的情书，但我都扔掉了～”

“你想说你都看不上吗？”

“我只跟一个看着顺眼的家伙相处过3个小时。他周末和我约会，结果你猜怎么着，他带我去吃了一顿12美元的麦当劳就毛手毛脚地想跟我亲嘴！”

“然后呢？”我饶有兴趣地追问。

“然后？我把20美元拍在桌子上，告诉他这么饥渴可以拿着这些钱去找站街女郎索吻。”艾莉亚扶着额头痛苦地感慨，“天哪，我真是一点儿都不想再看到这种荷尔蒙分泌过度的青春期男孩！”

“青春期男孩确实如此饥渴。”我笑着举杯认同，我们都为这荒唐事开怀大笑起来。

我们惊讶地发现，长时间的分离让我们像新朋友一般不够了解彼此，但聊起来时又如最亲密的老友一般自然。我们从高中女孩的八卦到最新发售的游戏，从歌曲榜单到即将上映的电影，无话不谈。像小时候那样抱着枕头和毯子坐在沙发上，一同对着电视上的夜间综艺节目哈哈大笑。

或许是酒精的麻醉作用起了效果，又或许是与艾莉亚在一起的快乐时光太过放松，我在不知不觉中靠着沙发睡了过去。

迷糊中，我感到有人推了推我的肩膀。

“你睡了吗？杰森？”

我实在有些精力透支，没有回应艾莉亚的呼唤，继续闭着眼睛。

我感到她又推了推我，似乎在确认我是不是真的睡着了。接下来发生的事让我几乎停止了呼吸——我感到一双小手轻轻拉下了我的短裤，然后是我的内裤，最后握住了我的肉棒。

她在做什么！我无声地大叫着，却鬼使神差地没有动。我偷偷眯起眼睛，看到艾莉亚凑到我的腰间，好奇地看着我慢慢充血的肉棒，少女双手柔软的触感刺激着我的神经，很快我的肉棒就达到了完全觉醒。

我忍不住坐起来看着她，她触电一样迅速缩回了双手，脸红得像要滴血似的，躲避着我的目光。

“我，我很抱歉……我只是……”她有些语无伦次，“求你不要告诉别人……”

你在想什么呢！我心说，就算我告诉了别人，被报警抓走的那个也肯定只会是我！

“求你了！”她鼓起勇气看着我，蓝色的大眼睛闪烁着，看起来十分需要我的承诺。

如果在过去我会答应我妹妹任何可怜的要求，就像刚才任由她分享我的晚饭一样。但这一次，看着她脸上动人的美态，我拥抱了内心的黑暗，决定赌一把。

“我不会告诉任何人的，条件是……给我一个吻。”

她的脸更红了，眼神有些慌乱：“吻？你是说……”

我得寸进尺：“吻我的嘴。”

“好吧……”她的嗓音因为紧张有些沙哑，在我听来却多了几分性感。我没想到她真的答应了，咽了口唾沫，同样紧张地看着她。

艾莉亚慢慢靠近我，我们并肩坐着，然后她似乎下定决心一般，猛地一转身，跨在了我的身上。

我吓了一跳，赶紧拉上裤子，否则我坚挺的肉棒就要戳到她的大腿上了。她双手抱胸，害羞地看着我的动作，然后抬起头来直视着我。  
我们之间的距离是如此的接近，我甚至能感受到少女呼出的炽热气息，我的视线离不开她美丽的双眼，她的长发滑落下来扫在我的脸上，痒痒的，但我想要更多。

我们对视了整整一分钟，时间仿佛静止在这一刻。

艾莉亚的瞳孔颤抖着，我以为她要哭了。正当我开始后悔想要道歉时，她忽然闭上双眼，双手轻轻扶着我的肩膀，吻了上来。

情欲再次夺取了我理智的高地，我热烈地回应着她青涩的吻，伸出舌头撬开了她的牙齿，与她柔软的小舌头交缠着，她睁大了眼睛看着我，很快又放弃抵抗似的闭上。我贪婪地索取着，轻咬她柔软的嘴唇，品尝着少女独有的青涩味道。双手不安分地攀上了她的腰部，我能感受到她全身都在轻轻地颤抖。

湿淋淋的长吻很快就结束了，艾莉亚垂下眼睑，像只受伤的小兽般轻声喘息着哀求道：“放开我……好吗？”

我松开双手，看着她慢慢地从沙发上下去。罪恶感又涌了上来。

“……对不起，我……”我双手捂脸，开始为自己的变态行为懊悔，“我真是个混蛋……”

艾莉亚面色还有些潮红，她低头看着自己的脚尖，理了理发丝，轻声说：“那是我的初吻。”

什么？！我的脑袋几乎要爆炸了，我刚刚夺走了我妹妹的初吻！我这下更不知道该如何乞求得到她的原谅了。

然后她抬手擦了擦眼睛，冲我露出一个动人的微笑：“但你做得还不赖……除了那股酒精味儿。”

没等我从恍惚中反应过来，她跑回了自己的房间。

我关掉了电视和灯，一个人坐在黑暗包围的沙发上消解着满身的燥热和乱麻似的思绪。在我陷入沉睡前的最后一个念头，是希望今天发生的一切只是一场梦……


	2. 第二天就上垒有点太快了吧但是我的油门已经踩到底啦！

我在早晨十点钟时被晒在脸上的阳光叫醒，看了看乱糟糟的沙发和桌子上的威士忌，我知道昨天发生的一切都是真的。

做好早餐，艾莉亚还是没有起来，我只好忍着尴尬去敲她的房门。

“呃，我做好了早餐。”

艾莉亚揉着乱糟糟的头发开了门，我避开她的视线不去看她。

我们在餐厅一起沉默地吃着早餐，然后异口同声地说：

“昨晚……”

一阵尴尬的对视。

“你先说。”艾莉亚把首发权让给了我。

我深吸一口气，说：“我很抱歉，我那时……喝醉了，我不知道我在想什么……我发誓永远不会伤害你，你是我唯一的妹妹。如果我确实伤害到了你，你对我做什么都行！”

我敢打赌这是我这么多年来说过最真诚的一席话。艾莉亚咬着叉子静静地听着，脸颊有些红。我低着头等待审判的来临。

接着艾莉亚“噗嗤”一声笑了起来，我愕然地看着她捂着肚子乐不可支的样子，感到了一阵羞恼。她居然完全没当回事。

艾莉亚揉着笑出的眼泪，说道：“对不起，我实在忍不住——天哪，杰森这太可笑了，我以为你会骂我，你为什么总是迁就我？”

“因为你是我妹妹……”我完全被击败了。

“你还是这么温柔，就像小时候一样。”艾莉亚轻声说，我听得出来她很开心。

我有些不自在，我可不能告诉她她温柔的哥哥已经因为她而觉醒了某种禁忌的愿望。只好往嘴里塞着面包。

“所以……和好？”

“我可没怪你～”艾莉亚调皮地吐了吐舌头，“我又没有什么初吻情结，虽然那确实很有意义。”然后看着我大笑起来，她很享受这样戏弄我。

吃完早餐的时候已经是中午时分，我们俩都有点儿无所事事。艾莉亚想要出门逛逛，我则决定留在家里。

当艾莉亚换好衣服出来时我忍不住吹了个口哨，她穿着一件清凉的吊带短衣，隐约能看到小腹，下身是一条较短的小裙子，露出了三分之一白皙光滑的大腿，浑身散发着青春的活力。艾莉亚俏皮地对我飞吻，完全明白自己所拥有的魅力。

“谁是那个幸运的混蛋？别让我抓到他。”我开玩笑，问她是不是要去约会。

“你会知道的～”艾莉亚有些意味深长地笑道。

我有些不解：“我会知道是什么意思？我认识他？”

“在家等我，我六点钟回来！”艾莉亚一边开门一边说，没有回答我的疑问。

我不明白她的兴奋从何而来，耸了耸肩：“好吧。晚餐想吃什么？”

“随便！不要做饭太早——”她的声音已经远了。

“精力旺盛。”我摇摇头，回到自己的房间看书。

下午六点钟的时候，我听到了一阵拍门声。

“谁啊？”我去开门，想着会是谁这么粗鲁。

“是～我～”艾莉亚拉长了声音答道。

我打开门被吓了一跳，艾莉亚咧着傻笑看着我，面色绯红，身上散发出一股淡淡的酒味。

我有些生气：“你搞什么鬼？你不是不会喝酒吗？”

“我去，去了莉莉家，”她有些结巴，右手拿着酒瓶子晃了晃，“然后她给了我这个，这个，太酷了！”

莉莉是她从小玩到大的闺蜜，不是被哪个混小子灌醉，这让我放下心来。我扶着七歪八扭的她，接过瓶子看了看，是最近在年轻人中流行的果酒，酒精含量只有8%。

“你只是喝这玩意儿就醉了？”我不可置信地问。

“对～啊～超棒！”她又发出了那种兴奋的高亢声音，弄得我有点起了反应。我决定把看起来已经神志不清的艾莉亚搀扶回她的房间。

当经过我房间门口的时候，艾莉亚伸手推门。

“这是我的房间，你的房间在那边。”

“闭嘴开门我要躺着。”她有些强硬。我只好开了房门扶着她进去，正要帮她躺下时，我感到有人揪着我的衣服把我甩到了床上，接着艾莉亚骑到我身上，坏笑地看着我。她哪儿来这么大力气？

“你搞什么？”我坐起来没好气地问，背撞得有些疼。

“你猜猜～”艾莉亚沙哑着嗓音说，酡红的小脸上露出一副我前所未见的媚态。我一下就勃起了。

我感到血液在我体内沸腾，内心深处的野兽咆哮着：“她在诱惑你！这不是你的错，现在就干她！”

但我没有动，我知道我爱她胜过一切，哪怕到了这样的地步，我也没有勇气去破坏我们的关系。

艾莉亚眨着大眼睛看着呆若木鸡的我，有点不耐烦，她像个找茬的不良少年一样揪着我的衣领恶狠狠地说：“干我！不然我就干你！”但我听得出她也很紧张。

“呃……你，你醉了……”我结结巴巴地说，脑海里天人交战。

“听着杰森！”艾莉亚放开我的衣领，捧着我的脸，瞪着我说，“我知道你在犹豫什么，但不要把我当成纯洁无知容易受伤的小女孩！我是个成年人了！拜你所赐我很饥渴很需要做爱，现在就要！而你是我可以完全信任又不反感的家伙，我爱你，就像你爱我那样，你明白吗？只是做爱，不是结婚和生孩子！”然后吻了上来。

“等等，你没醉吗？”她完整的一大段话让我感到惊讶，挣扎着逃开她的樱唇。少女体香混合着果酒的味道冲击着我的神经。

“哦我当然没醉！不过确实有了勇气走出这一步，酒是个好东西～”她笑着说，“记得你早上说过什么吗？‘为我做任何事’对吧？现在是兑现承诺的时候了——把衣服脱掉！”

我再也受不了了，伸手开始解自己的扣子。艾莉亚得意地看着我，很满意哥哥拜倒在自己裙下的事实。她像欣赏艺术品一样俯视着我的裸体，伸手在我的身上来回抚摸，拉长声音说：“哇哦～腹肌～”然后不住地笑起来。

“你看起来就像个被强迫就范的小女孩～”

“别说怪话！”

“你想看我的裸体吗？”她故意挑逗道。

“当然啊！”我说。接着看着她扯下自己的吊带，慢慢地将衣服拉起来脱掉，饱满圆润的双乳在离开衣物时跳动了两下。两团白皙的软肉晃得我眼睛都直了，不断喘着粗气。

“摸我。”她命令道。

我一只手轻轻抓握着她的一边乳房，另一只手摩挲着她另一边的侧乳，感受着上帝的杰作。

“好美……”我情不自禁地赞叹出声。

艾莉亚双眼迷离，睫毛颤抖着，可爱的小鼻子里不断发出小猫般的哼声。她很享受这个。  
我一只手滑下去扶着她挺翘的臀部，将她拉近我，然后伸出舌头在她粉嫩小巧的乳头上轻轻一扫。

“呜！”她发出一声压抑的尖叫，全身像触电般一颤，似乎受不了这样的刺激。我更兴奋了，卖力地舔吸着妹妹的乳房，品咂着渐渐挺立的乳头。艾莉亚浑身发软，口中不住地发出呻吟：

“天哪……哦……慢点儿……嗯啊！这……太刺激了……哦天哪……”

我把艾莉亚扶起来，右手抚上她的秀发，与她亲吻。不同于昨晚的生涩，我们的舌头激烈地交缠着，贪婪地品尝着对方口中的津液，两个人都想要从对方身上得到更多。

“我爱你艾莉亚……我现在就想干你！”高涨的情欲烤得我喉咙发干，声音有些嘶哑。

“我也爱你，杰森……这太疯狂了……”艾莉亚的娇喘像是水波一样勾动我的心弦，她扭动着妖娆的身段，脱下了裙子，我看到她淡蓝色的小内裤已经湿透了，勾勒出一道饱满的小缝，少女的花园仿佛冒着热气。

我帮助软倒的艾莉亚躺在床上，抬起她的双腿褪下内裤，爱液在小穴和内裤间牵出一道粘滑的丝线，这让我头脑空白。

艾莉亚的小穴是我见过最漂亮的——嗯，与我几个大学时的前女友比较。饱满的阴唇已经发育完成，小穴中间粉红色的软肉像呼吸一样微微张合着，可以看到晶莹的淫液从里面流出。阴蒂害羞地藏在肉缝的上方，还有一小从柔软稀疏的阴毛。

艾莉亚看着我停止思考的样子温柔地笑了，抬起双腿勾住我的腰，把我拉近。我坚硬的肉棒戳在她的小腹上，龟头分泌的液体在她肚子上划出一道水痕。

“这就是你想要的，对吗？”她软绵绵的声音中藏不住情欲，“我知道的……你一边想着我一边手淫……”

我已经在发热的脸像是燃烧了起来，原来她已经看到我昨天干了什么。

“没事的，我也……”艾莉亚用指甲轻轻刮着我撑在床上的手背，继续挑逗着，“在自慰的时候想着我的哥哥……就昨晚。”

“别戏弄我！”我几乎失去理智，打断了她，“现在你得为诱惑我付出代价！”

“什么——噢！”我拉开艾莉亚的双腿，随着她的惊叫一头埋了下去，用力品尝着少女发情的味道。伸出舌头舔舐着她的外阴，时而钻入肉缝顶着内侧不断收缩的肉壁，用鼻子摩擦她的阴蒂，用下巴刮着她的阴唇。艾莉亚抓着我的头发尖叫着，声音都变了，她一定从来没有受到过这样粗野的刺激：“杰森！FUCK——太激烈了！哈啊……哦！那里……”

我俩急促地喘息着，她的双脚被我扛在肩上，不住地踢打着我的背部，湿润的呻吟声不断从她口中飘出。不一会儿，她弓起腰叫道：“天哪，天哪……这种感觉——我要高潮了！我要……来了！”

艾莉亚全身抽动着，脚趾勾了起来，我伸手扶住她的腰肢，她粉红色的小穴激烈地收缩，爱液像泉水一般一波一波涌出，沾湿了我的脸。我饥渴地吞咽着她的汁液，两个人完全沉溺在了肉欲之中。在她的高潮结束后，我凑近她香汗淋漓的小脸，欣赏她媚眼如丝的样子。

艾莉亚还有些失神，她低声喘息着，像只小狗一样伸出舌头轻轻舔着我的脸，吃着她自己的淫液。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“太……太棒了……我从来没有来得这么厉害。感觉就像……就像你要吃了我似的……嘿嘿～”她傻笑着说，双手环上我的脖子，又给了我一个长长的湿吻。“我可能会上瘾的，坏男孩。”

艾莉亚靠着枕头屈起双腿，手指轻轻分开自己汁水狼藉的小穴，咬着下唇，用眼神向我发出邀请。

“Uhm……我没有带安全套。”到了正戏我反而清醒了一些。

艾莉亚眨了眨眼，有些不好意思地说：“嗯哼……也许我们用不着那个。”她爬到我身上，姣好的曲线一览无遗。“我，嗯，有在吃药。”

“短效避孕药？你好好看了医嘱吗？”

“嘿，你又在把我当小孩子。”她可爱地嘟起小嘴瞪了我一眼。

“抓到你了。”我想着，凑到她耳边耳语：“所以你多久之前就想这么干了？”

“我想暂时保留这个秘密。”艾莉亚抵着我的额头，目光柔情似水。“现在别破坏气氛。”

“嗯，抱歉。”我把头埋进妹妹的肩膀，深吸着她的气味。她顺势倒了下来，与我拥吻。

我握着自己的分身轻轻摩擦着艾莉亚的私处，湿润温热的触感让我有些颤抖，鼻息也变得粗重。艾莉亚抓着我的手臂，眼神中是信任还是鼓励？我不知道。我缓慢地进入自己妹妹的身体。虽然我们的体液已经尽可能地完成了润滑，我依然为紧致的触感吸了一口冷气。软肉挤压着我的阳具，生理和心理上的双重快感几乎溶化了我的脑髓，变成只受情欲支配的傀儡。我用尽最后一点理智才在那层薄膜前停了下来。

“可能会有些疼。”

“你现在看起来就像个纯情的白痴。”艾莉亚用揶揄我来掩饰自己的紧张。“继续，我准备好了。”

我右手固定住艾莉亚的肩膀，一下就把整个下身推入了她的小穴。突破感和艾莉亚的小声痛呼几乎同时发生。我停下来等待她恢复。

“好像没有别人说的那么痛……”艾莉亚的脸颊红得可爱，眯着眼睛看着我的表情无比诱惑。“干我。”她命令道。

我动了起来，我们的下身伴随着淫靡的水声相互碰撞着。艾莉亚一开始平静地看着我的动作，渐渐地，她开始发出压抑不住的呻吟声，随着我动作逐渐加快，娇喘声也开始变成各种表达激烈感情的词汇。

“啊——杰森，你干得我要死了——”当她被我干得双手撑着床头的时候仍然没有让我停下。我一句话也没说，占据整个脑海的本能让我无法思考，只有取悦艾莉亚和让她取悦我主导着我的行动。我迷糊地看着艾莉亚在我身下扭动呻吟，看她咬着牙迎接我的撞击，看她情迷意乱地咬着手指，看她的发丝粘在失神的眼角旁，我想要记住她每一个动人的瞬间。

“哈啊……艾莉亚……我要射了……”我粗重地喘息着。

“给我……射在里面……填满我……”她几乎是带着哭腔叫道，双腿紧紧地缠着我的腰。现在要说服彼此已经太晚了，我将艾莉亚抱起来亲吻，她一边与我口舌交缠一遍配合着我的冲刺。最后，我的精液在她的体内喷发，她也剧烈地颤抖着达到了猛烈的高潮。

退出她的身体，我们都筋疲力尽地躺倒在乱糟糟的床上，缓解着高潮的余韵。

“嘿。”我打破了沉默，“这是梦吗？”

“我觉得不是。”艾莉亚懒懒地答道，像只小猫一样翻过身来蜷在我的怀里。“热死了……想喝水。”

“……我们以后还能这样吗？”刚问出口我就后悔了。

艾莉亚抬起头看着我，狡黠地笑了起来，满脸是“你完蛋了”的表情。她当然值得得意一番，毕竟她已经完全征服了自己的哥哥。

“我们有一整个假期~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时就这样了，绞尽脑汁写本垒戏份真实累人，现实中基本就是一阵乱动乱叫就么得了的正常做爱要扩写起来还真是很难啊……  
> 有空闲和新灵感的时候再继续Jason和Aria的lewd love life吧，只要我们不停下，道路就会……（女人唱歌


End file.
